Lily Evans:La Moderna Pelirroja
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" James Potter tiene un maniquí con forma de Lily Evans (a la cual adora). Los problemas empiezan cuando la susodicha lo descubre, siendo que "odia" al propietario del maniquí. Dedicado con Mucho cariño para Connie 1 Disfrutenla! ;)


**Disclaimer:Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling**

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parodia si te atreves"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" **__Retada por la señorita Connie1 a escribir un fic en el cual James Potter tiene un maniquí con forma de Lily Evans (a la cual adora). Los problemas empiezan cuando la susodicha lo descubre, siendo que "odia" al propietario del maniquí._

**_Asi que si entraron a este fic Atenganse a las consecuencias _**

**_Disfruten de la lectura ;)_**

* * *

**_Lily Evans:La Moderna Pelirroja_**

**_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_**

* * *

En un lugar tenebroso de la torre de Gryffindor de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme ahora se encontraban cuatro merodeadores en un laboratorio subterraneo ayudando al malvado/Obsesivo/Maniaco/Psicopata Inventor Sir James Charlus Potter a crear algo monstruosamente obsesivo...

—Pinzas—decia el moreno de ojos verdes y todos asentian

—Desarmador—Uno a uno fueron pasando la herramienta hasta llegar a manos de James.

—Sus patillas—dijo James a quien casi todos (salvo Peter) asintieron y se las dieron

Un relampago resono fuertemente en el lugar haciendo temblar de escalofrios los tres merodeadores

—¡Esta Viva, Esta Viva Muajaja!— reia el chico de las gafas de forma macabra antes de ser golpeado por un sarten que salio inesperadamente de la mano de Petegrew.

—¿Me pregunto Como fue que comenzo todo esto?—pregunto Sirius mientras los merodeadores restantes se daban una palmada mental.

**_FlashBack_**

_Fue un dia de primavera del año mil novecientos noventa y tanto en donde nuestros cuatro merodeadores deidieron dar un paseo muggle por la calles de...¿Mèxico?_

_—La cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no puede caminar...— cantaba Peter_

_—Puedes dejar de cantar esa puñetera canciòn ¡Ya me tiene Arto!— grito Sirius a punto de darle una golpiza brutal y monumental a Petegrew pero sin embargo los flashes de las camaràs y el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor que corria como si fuera el fin del mundo fue lo que lo detuvo._

_—¿Que estara pasando?—Pregunto Remus_

_—No lo se, pero vamos a ver de seguro es bueno— contesto James._

_Asi que ni cortos ni peresozos se dejaron llevar por sus pasos hacia donde la gente se dirigia._

_De pronto sus pasos dieron alcanze a la pequeña multitud que tomaba fotos a una tienda de vestidos de Novia la gente tomaba vivaces fotos sin movimiento alguno con esos segadores flashes con algo que llamaban càmaras o algo asi._

_De pronto un moreno con sonrisa pìcara y un artefato muggle en sus manos se hacerco hacia ellos y les tendio las fotos en sus manos, estas no se movian pero la imagen si se veia hermosa._

_Sirius quedo impresionado por tal belleza en la foto que no pudo màs y le dio una buena cantidad de dinero muggle que hizo que el moreno abriera los ojos esperando la misma reacciòn por parte de los otros tres, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza, aunque Sirius pago por aquellas fotos._

_Los tres merodeadores restantes no pudieron con la curiosidad y le preguntaron al fotografo quien era la misteriosa dama que aparecia en la foto._

_—En la tienda de ropa de boda llamada "La Popular" existe la leyenda de un extraño maniquí que popularmente es conocido como "Chonita", que esconde en si mismo una extraña y truculenta historia que es conocida en todo México.—empezo a narrar el moreno_

_—Esta tienda situada en pleno corazón de Chihuahua (México) es conocida desde hace mas de 75 años por el nombrado maniquí, y es que la leyenda que predomina es tan sorprendente como truculenta. Se dice que la hija de la fundadora de la tienda, una tal Pascualita, tenia una hija casadera. Llego el día de la boda y esta se murió en el altar…—dijo el hombre empezando a narrar la leyenda_

_—Hasta ahí todo parece relativamente normal, —dijo Sirius_

_—Pero lo truculento es que se dice que el maniquí que se exhibe en la tienda (Aun hoy) es el propio cadáver de la hija debidamente embalsamada y acondicionada para que su deseo de casarse siguiese vivo utilizándola como maniquí de vestidos de novia.—continuo el moreno_

_—Pero la historia cobra aun mas vida si cabe cuando muchos testigos, entre los que se encuentran algunas dependientas que pasaron por "La popular" afirmaron que en época de la antigua dueña (Pascualita) esta ordenaba que el maniquí fuese lavado íntegramente, maquillado y peinado una vez a la semana. Tambien se habla de apariciones que han tenido lugar en la tienda y en sus alrededores, se habla que "Chonita" sale habitualmente a la calle a esperar a su amado, que nunca llega.—_

_—Actualmente, solo se conserva la cabeza, y los pelos ya no son auténticos. Según los dueños actuales, por un incendio que asolo la tienda en los años 80. Casualmente, nadie en la zona recuerda ningún incendio en esa zona. ¿Querrán ocultar la realidad u olvidar la leyenda? Sea o no leyenda, la verdad es que es una apasionante historia.—Agrego como dato curioso el fotografo antes de desaparecer misteriosamente._

**_FinFlashBack_**

Desde ese dia Sirius Black le tiene fobia total a los maniquis vestidos de Novia y no pudo soportar ver otro en una larga pero muy larga temporada, Mientras que en los ojos de James Potter brillaba cierta maligna curiosidad que fue satisfecha cuando salieron a robar _perdòn quise decir_ " pedir prestado" un maniqui en la ciudad de londres que curiosamente tenia la misma apariencia que Lily Evans...solo que un poco descuidada.

Para empezar el cabello pelirrojo estaba opaco, los ojos verdes no tenian el mismo tono que el de la original y su cara se veia màs sencilla y menos hermosa de lo que en realidad era.

Y despuès de una serie de experimentos sacados de la obra de Mary Shelley Lily Evans paso de un experimento a ser algo pareido al show Extreme Makeover.

Porque todo lo que se hizo en la torre de Gryffindor fue un intento de Makeover extremadamente genial el cabello opaco y sin brillo paso a ser de un intenso color rojo, al igual que sus labios, un poco de maquillaje hacia de complemento a su cara para que se viera lo màs natural posible, y sus ojos verdes ahora estaban del mismo color.

Lo que llevo a James Potter a volverse màs obsesionista con su maniqui fue el hecho de que su adorada Lily Flower pasara màs tiempo con Slytherins que con los de su propia casa.

¡Por Merlìn! eran serpientes sucias, rastreras envidiosas sin un atisbo de emociòn pero serpientes al fin y al cabo.

Lo que puso al moreno en una actitud bastante psicotica, ya que todos los dias pasaba algo de su tiempo con su muñeca favorita o como el la llamaba su Lily Flower.

Tanto tiempo pasaba que no se dio cuenta de que Sirius lo habìa seguido hasta que este ùltimo lanzo un chillido de terror porque todavia no habìa superado su fobia con los maniquies que tomo cartas en el asunto, silenciando su guarida secreta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..

**_Mientras tanto con los Slytherins_**

Sentados bajo la sombra de un arbol se encontraban los Slytherin de siempre en las mismas horas de ayer solo que a diferencia de otros años una Gryffindor de ojos verdes se encontraba con ellos.

Recargada en el hombro de Lucius Malfoy quien estaba al lado de Severus Snape(amiguis amiguis de ella) del otro lado se enontraba Narcissa haciendole churritos en el pelo mientras que Bellatrix y Andròmeda se encontraban haciendo la tarea de transformaciones para pasarsela a todos.

—Oigan—dijo Lily—Ya que estamos aqui porque no contamos historias de terror—en ese momento se empezo a nublar y todos se metieron a la sala comun de Slytherin incluyendo a Lily (porque sigue siendo una niña buena) quien pìdio permiso para quedarse a dormir con las Hermanas Black cosa que le fue concedida porque es la mejor de la clase.

—Es una buena idea—dijo Lucius —tenemos el ambiente, las nubes estamos en la sala comun de Slytherin,— en eso Bellatrix mando a llamar a un elfo y pidio chocolate caliente con canela para todos.

—Porque no empieza Severus—dijo Narcissa

Y asi empezo todo.

**Historia de Severus**

_— los vecinos de la ciudad de México que se recogían en sus casas a la hora de la queda, tocada por las campanas de la primera Catedral; a media noche y principalmente cuando había luna, despertaban espantados al oír en la calle, tristes y prolongadísimos gemidos, lanzados por una mujer a quien afligía, sin duda, honda pena moral o tremendo dolor físico._

_Las primeras noches, los vecinos contentábanse con persignarse o santiguarse, que aquellos lúgubres gemidos eran, según ellas, de ánima del otro mundo; pero fueron tantos y repetidos y se prolongaron por tanto tiempo, que algunos osados y despreocupados, quisieron cerciorarse con sus propios ojos qué era aquello; y primero desde las puertas entornadas, de las ventanas o balcones, y enseguida atreviéndose a salir por las calles, lograron ver a la que, en el silencio de las obscuras noches o en aquellas en que la luz pálida y transparente de la luna caía como un manto vaporoso sobre las altas torres, los techos y tejados y las calles, lanzaba agudos y tristísimos gemidos._

_estía la mujer traje blanquísimo, y blanco y espeso velo cubría su rostro. Con lentos y callados pasos recorría muchas calles de la ciudad dormida, cada noche distintas, aunque sin faltar una sola, a la Plaza Mayor, donde vuelto el velado rostro hacia el oriente, hincada de rodillas, daba el último angustioso y languidísimo lamento; puesta en pie, continuaba con el paso lento y pausado hacia el mismo rumbo, al llegar a orillas del salobre lago, que en ese tiempo penetraba dentro de algunos barrios, como una sombra se desvanecía._  
_Los más animosos apenas se atrevían a seguirla a larga distancia, aprovechando la claridad de la luna, sin lograr otra cosa que verla desaparecer en llegando al lago, como si se sumergiera entre las aguas, y no pudiéndose averiguar más de ella, e ignorándose quién era, de dónde venía y a dónde iba, se le dio el nombre de La Llorona_."—dijo Snape con aspecto siniestro que logro espantar un poco a a todos.

—Ahora voy yo—dijo Narcissa

**Historia de Narcissa**

_Esta historia es de un muchacho que fue a Acapulco de vacaciones con unos amigos. Estaban en un antro y ahí conoció a una muchacha que le impactó por su belleza ; bailó con ella toda la noche, y al despedirse ella le dio un beso y le anotó su teléfono y dirección para que él le llamara, y dada la coincidencia los dos eran del D. F., él quedó en que en cuanto llegara allá la iba a visitar ._

_Al regresar al D. F. él fue y la buscó, y al tocar a su puerta salió una señora y le dijo que a quién buscaba. Él dijo el nombre y la señora le dijo que no podía ser cierto ya que su hija había muerto. Él le contó que la había conocido en Acapulco._

_La señora se asombró y le dijo que precisamente en Acapulco había muerto ahogada . Según cuentan ésta no es la única vez que se ha aparecido esta persona, y ya ha habido varios casos de esta aparición._

Esta vez los chicos estaban un poco espantados que hasta hicieron una nota mental:No bailar con Banshes si es que iban a Acapulco y si era asi lanzarles expeliarmus o empujarlas por la ventana

—Yo no me voy a quedar atràs —dijo Bellatrix

**Historia de Bellatrix**

—_Esta leyenda se ubica en uno de los mercados mas grandes y tradicionales del centro de la ciudad de México. Se dice que debido a al gran cantidad de basura y alimento disponible, las ratas se crían con gran facilidad, pero que después de un tiempo la población de ratas comenzó a disminuir._

_Se hablaba que la gente veía un animal mas grande que un conejo e incluso que algunos gatos que vivía en las partes mas viejas del mercado. Con el tiempo se hicieron exterminaciones y el problema se controlo pero que de nuevo comenzaban a desaparecer algunos otros animales y productos de los comercios. La gente decía que la responsable era una rata enorme que se dice que incluso come gatos y perros pequeños y que aseguran ser muchos los testigos de haberla visto correr en las calles aledañas.—_

Ahora si todos en vez de estar asustados parecian màs bien asqueados y juraron nunca comer comida de calle en la merced(como si ellos estuvieran alli).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

**Mientras tanto con los Merodeadores**

La musica sonaba altamente por lo que parecia ser un radio mientras James y su muñeca bailaban al son de la musìca.

—_Lily fresca como una margarita,Cuando se mueve Ilumina cada rincón Llena el aire de risas Los dos juntos somos como uña y carne No hay nadie como Lily Me gustaría presentártela Pero no va a ser posible, no señor Porque Lily esta enamorada de mí¡Ella está enamorada de mí!—cantaba James bailando y amortiguando el sonido de la tormenta._

Canuto quien bajo a su escondite secreto para verificar si estaba bien, volteo hacia un lado tapandose los ojos con un pañuelo volviendo a subir por las escaleras tropesandose en el proceso

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

En la adolescencia el amor es fuerte y por que no es un poco raro eso lo sabìa Severus Snape, el problema era que no sabia que hacer con el ni en donde ponerlo, lo ponia en los mensajes que le hacia llegar a Lily ¿Quedamos para hacer la tarea de Herbologia?, o si no "Lily el jueves nos reunimos en la sala comùn con Lucius.

Podian hablar sin decirse nada pero cuando escribia el nombre de ella los dedos le temblaban.

"Por que no vas y te reunes con ella" le decian sus amigos, El ir a la torre de Gryffindor ¡Ni Muerto! tal vez si llegaba a hacerlo seria por mera idiotez o por que Lily se lo pidera claro esta.

En las clases cuando la chica no lo miraba el se quedaba perdido en su cabello pelirrojo y en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

En la torre de Gryffindor casi todos empezaban a tenerle un poco de miedo a James Potter, no solamente los niños sino tambien los màs grandes parecian desonfiar de "El Cientifico Loco de Gryffindor" como le apodaban ahora puesto que debajo de la tunica se vestia con colores chirriantes y fosforescentes de manera comica y como un antiguo hippie salia poco de la torre y caminaba con paso de princeso tan distraido se mostraba que estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por los estudiantes màs de una vez.

Casi no hablaba con nadie apenas siquiera con sus amigos miraba atraves de todos como si fueran transparentes,corrian muchos rumores acerca de su cambio que si experimentaba con Lìcantropos que si se habia convertido al canibalismo, que esondia partes humanas en su dormitorio o vete tu a saber.

El caso es que Rabastan Lestrange un compañero que se las daba de valiente se habìa atrevido a ir a espiar a la torre le habia parecido ver una cabeza rubia inclinada sobre un libro.

—¿Solo la cabeza?— pregunto Severus

—Eso no se— dijo Rabastan disfrutando de su fama recien adquirida—Yo solo vi la cabeza—

Una tarde mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor Rabastan lanzo un desafio el y a sus amigos Lucius y Lily

—A que ustedes no se animan a entrar conmigo a la torre del chifaldo de Gryffindor—dijo el chico de golpe

Durante varios dias estuvieron hablando de varias formas de cruzar la puerta de aquella casa entrar y salir sin que nadie los viera.

De pronto se les encendio el foco sobre la cabeza y recordaron que Lily era de aquella casa, ya tenian la entrada y salida asegurada.

Decidieron esperar hasta que terminaran las clases, ese dia era viernes con la puesta del sol y los pasillos desiertos.

—Asi podemos entrar todos juntos—dijo Rabastan por no decir que entrar de noche le daba mucho miedo pues era una nenasa.

—Gana el que salga primero y si salimos todos quedamos empatados—dijo Lucius siendo raramente justo.

Un grupo de seis o siete chicos estaban esperandolos en la sala comùn de slytherin entre ellos las hermanas Black.

Los cuatro chicos caminaron por un largo pasillo con baldosas rojas en el piso y doradas en las paredes los tres slytherins rodaron los ojos tìpico de los Gry hasta vacio pasadizo con varias puertas alrededor.

—Ya esta— dijo Rabastan en un susurro

—No no vale hay que entrar en el—dijo Severus

—Si vos no entrais yo no cuento— dijo Rabastan en un acento bastante argentino.

Era una verdadera aventura abrir esa puerta que chirriaba como si gimiera y entrar a ese cuarto en penumbras, de golpe un alarido espeluznante partio en dos el ìnomodo silencio en el que los cuatro se encontraban sumidos.

Le respondio el grito de terror de Rabastan quien salio corriendo y volando hacia su sala comun demasiado ràpido como para ser visto.

Lucius, Severus y Lily sonrieron ahora solo estaban ellos tres y sin embargo no tenian miedo puesto que el grito provino de Sirius Black quien huyo (de nuevo) despavorido del lugar sin que ellos supieran por que.

Hasta que la terrible imagen que se encontraba frente a ellos era nada mas ni nada menos que un maniqui pareido a Lily Evans que tenia puesto un vestido rosa con florecitas blancas muy aniñado.

Nadie se lo esperaba pero la reacciòn que vieron Lucius y el y que jamàs mencionarian fue aquella:

Lily estaba roja de furia que no solo el color de su rostro se emparejaba con el de su cabello sino que llego al supersaiyajin el nivel màs alto de los magos.

Su melena pelirroja le llegaba màs alla de la cintura estaba rodeada de un aura color rojo mezclada con la plateada que le daba màs vivacidad a sus ojos, avanzo ràpidamente hasta donde el maniquì se encontraba y de un solo golpe lo mando a volar a la otra esquina mientras que su aura del zorro nueve colas hacia lo suyo mandando un puño de fuego que destruyo e hizo cenizas el cuerpo del maniqui.

La puerta fue abierta de un portazo y apenas esta se abria una rafaga de viento entro en el lugar dejado ver a un confundido James Potter y a una desconcertada Lily evans que ahora lucia como una guerrera del legendario clan Uzumaki.

Severus sintio un tiron que jalaba de el y de un dejavu se encontro de nuevo en su sala comùn siendo abrazado por Andromeda Black y Victoreado junto con Lucius por ser el màs valiente de las serpientes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-

_**Epilogo**_

Bueno, tal vez James Potter no estaba tan loco como parecia, penso Severus sentado al lado de Andròmeda Black mientras esta se encontraba tomandole la mano.

Y es que al final de cuentas el chico de las gafas solo estaba deprimido porque Lily no le correspondia, lo cual fue falsamente incorrecto puesto que Lily sentia lo mismo por el, al poco tiempo estos se volvieron Novios esto claramente destrozo el corazòn de Severus quien al poco tiempo entedio que algo no Lily no iba a funcionar ¡Por Merlìn eran casi casi como hermanos! ¡Lo suyo nunca habria tenido ningun futuro!

Muy pronto el pelinegro se vio junto a la menor de las hermanas Black, y entre ellos surgio la quìmica y atraccion que habia sido mutua y ahora se encontraban en una hermosa y linda relaciòn.

Pero no por eso Lily dejo de frecuentar a sus amigos los Sly`s es màs su relaciòn con ellos llego a fortalezerce màs tanto que los Merodeadores que al principio estaban resignados, se terminaran llevando tan bien con las serpientes quienes nunca pensaron tener cosas en comùn con los leones.

Sin embargo muchos se llevaron una sorpresa al saber que ¡Sirius y Bellatrix! tenian una muy buena y sana relaciòn y no prescisamente como primos, tanto era eso que se rumoreaba que al salir de Howarts el y Bellatrix ya estuvieran comprometidos por sus padres.

El asunto del maniqui fue olvidado y enterrado en el pasado Sirius Black Supero su miedo a los maniquìs y Gryffindor y Slytherin superaron sus rivalidades descubriendo otro tipo de magia que ambos bandos tenian en comùn:La magia de la amistad.

Quien diria que tus enemigos se convertirian en tus mejores amigos.

**_&&&FIN&&&_**

* * *

_**Espero que este one shot les haya gustado, lo mio no es la parodia senti que me quedo como cuento de terror y quizas algo OOC en algunos personajes (Lily Sirius, Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, James)**_

_**Espero haberles alegrado un rato y si les gusto ya saben voten por el fic en el foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa De Los Black"**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein ;)**_

_**Hasta la proxima Fickers!**_


End file.
